Flipped
by emptymorgue
Summary: In which Danny and Valerie have mysteriously switched places, and shenanigans ensue. The only real question is whether anyone will realize, and if they do, will they want to go back? (and that's answered in like the 2nd chapter. I'm not very good at summaries or pacing apparently.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfic, how exciting! I sure hope it goes well, hehe. Even if it doesn't, I promise to finish this because I refuse to leave you in the dark. I hate making promises, but I do follow through, so look forward to that. I'll update about once a week with at least 1000 words or so. As I get into it more, I may write more frequently, though I'm pretty busy with life, so we'll just have to wait and see.  
_

 _Also there is on major change: Valerie and Danny have switched places, which I figured I'd tell you because I wanted to avoid confusion. Some things haven't changed though…_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no phantom planet (can we all just pretend that episode didn't happen in general)_

 **Danny's POV**

The day had started off normally – the Box Ghost had come and gone, Lancer announced a pop quiz, and I had gotten stuffed in a locker. For someone who had been an A-lister back when he had money, things sure had changed fast, though how much they had ever liked me was up for debate. Football wasn't my thing after all. They were probably just waiting for a good opportunity to kick me out honestly.

I had hoped maybe the trio would be willing to at least talk to me, but Valerie didn't seem to like me much, and honestly? The feeling was mutual. She always claimed to be off doing "important things," but I had to have job on top of the whole fighting ghosts thing. It was a miracle I wasn't completely failing any classes!

Yeah, that's right, ghosts are real, and some guy called Vlad Masters had given me a pretty sweet suit for fighting them. Sure, I didn't trust him much, and there was technically this ghost called Val Phantom who did the same, but she was kinda an asshole, and I don't think even a ghost can be everywhere at once.

Finally, someone opened my locker and let me out, disrupting my thoughts. They really needed to put some kind of release latch on the inside of those things. "Hi Tucker, Sam, Valerie." I said after getting up from where I had fallen. "Thanks for letting me out." Valerie was glaring at me like I had somehow stuffed myself into the locker.

"No problem." Tucker responded. "I think you're bleeding."

"Yeah, probably just caught my arm on a sharp piece of metal, I'll be fine." I said, seeing the small cut on my arm. I'd had worse. Seeing as Valerie was still giving me the death glare, I went off to my next class.

(x)

Usually, I appreciate lunch, but my little ghost detector thing gave me an alert to go fight some ghost, so no food for me today. "Hey tin can!" I shouted, firing at the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.'

"Ghost child?" Skulker seemed confused. "Why are you wearing the Red Huntress' suit?"

"Dude. Spoiler alert; my suit. I'm the 'Red Hunter,' and not amused that you're calling me a ghost." I raised an unseen eyebrow. I had fought this guy before, maybe he had banged his head.

"Well, ghost child or not, I will have your pelt!"

"The only pelt you'll be getting is being hit by my blasts!" Not my best work, but it'll do. I dodged a few rockets before managing to take out his arm launcher. He tried to get me in a net but failed, as I shot it to bits before it reached me, and I managed to hit him a few times as well.

After I had fought for a while and was ready to capture him so I could get rid of him, Phantom showed up. I might not blame her for anything specific, but that girl is kind of an asshole – half the time she shows up when I'm already done and just takes the ghost and leaves. I don't mind not having to deal with getting rid of the ghost, but couldn't she come sooner?

I can't help myself and fire off a few shots in her direction. I miss, obviously. I don't want to risk actually hurting her, and she leaves with a few parting ectoblasts of her own. I hurry back to school, looking at the clock. Damn, late for class again. Valerie smirks at me from the corner, like she knows something I don't (typical) and I get a lecture on the importance of timeliness. Lucky for me I was only a few minutes late, so no detention. I sit through the rest of class only half paying attention, and soon the whole day was over.

My break was not to last however. I was minding my own business, walking through the park, when I was accosted by none other than Sam and Tucker. I had thought they weren't interested in bullying me but perhaps I was wrong. Why else would I be pinned under a bush?

"Oh! Sorry Danny." Sam rolled off of me and I took a deep breath. Apparently they had tackled me for some more benign reason.

"What is going on?" I asked, before feeling the vibration of my ghost-detecting thing.

"Uh… ghost fight. Like, right over there." Tucker said, peering out through the leaves. "Phantom's dealing with Technus."

"That's the one that controls technology, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Sam said, joining Tucker in watching the fight. Once they were distracted, I snuck away and my suit slid on. If it was done by the time I got there, great, but I did want to rub the suit Technus gave me in his face. 'But how?' you may ask. By whooping his ass with it!

I flew in on my board and saw Phantom had already gotten to him. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble, as he was hiding from her by going around and around a building. I shot him a few times so he would stop.

"Hey! Over-complicated calculator!" He turned to face me, probably spouting more nonsense about taking over the world, and with that simple distraction Phantom caught him. She didn't bother to thank me or anything, just flew away with a glare. I will never understand the female half of the population.

I headed home and the suit came off in a nearby alley before I went inside.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna head to work! See ya." It was a brief stop, what can I say. I have to keep working if I want to get into college, since that dog got my dad fired. Well, Phantom being there didn't help any, and I did resent him for a while, but I got over it. Dwelling on bad experiences from the past gets you nowhere, and besides, I knew… well that was weird. I keep getting this feeling that I know Phantom and should trust her, but I've never spoken to her or anything. How could I possibly know her intentions? Sure, she's said repeatedly that she's just trying to protect Amity Park, but can you really trust a ghost?

With these thoughts swirling around in my mind, I started my shift.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow omg thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Also just for looking at it! (like 100 people have done so?!) I've never really shared my writing with other people before, so I'll admit I was super nervous. If anyone notices grammar mistakes or has suggestions you can pm me or review or whatever. probably pm for major suggestions as to plot.I have it mostly planned out but not specific events so help is always accepted._

 _Also I drew a cover! That was the most enjoyable 9 hours I have had in a while. (I'm a bit obsessive over details so it takes me a while to smooth all the lines and stuff)_

 _Anonymouse: yeah I'm a pretty salty person and Danny is canonically kinda salty so I couldn't resist! Glad you like the story._

 _Invader Johnny: hehe for sure :3 That's a lesson a lot of people need to learn actually._

 _BaconLover1800: Well I updated! It really shouldn't take me this long to write 1000 words considering I have everything that's going to happen planned out, but… details are hard. I generally write this a few sentences at a time whenever I can._

 _Diva180: One of those may be correct. (ooo I'm so mysterious… being an author is fun huehue )_

Val's POV

Sometimes I swear, it's like Danny is trying to steal away my friends. I mean just today, when he got stuffed in a locker, I _know_ he was making eyes at Sam. Which, I mean, I don't have anything specific against him, but come on. He's attacked me in the past! Sure he stopped and only shoots at me in a sort of joking matter, and yeah, he doesn't know I'm Phantom, but still! Stop flirting with my bestie dude, it's creepy. (Not to mention that he works for Vlad, which will always be an ew factor.)

So of course, when my ghost sense went off and he didn't show up at lunch, I figured I'd just let him deal with it and finish eating. Tucker and Sam didn't need to know there was a ghost around, and I knew he could deal with it. He's actually really good at what he does, whatever my personal opinions of him are, so I could finish my lunch and run over there to take the ghost away. Who knows what a ghost might tell him – if he's going to find out my secret I would rather he not hear it from a ghost.

He took some shots at me as I was leaving, as he does sometimes, and I knew it was because of my tardiness. He didn't try too hard and I shot back, but it made me feel a bit better. It's always good to know you annoy someone who annoys you back, _especially_ when they come to class late. Lancer always was a stickler for the rules, and he loved a good lecture.

(x)

After school, Sam, Tucker and I went to the Nasty Burger. Danny was behind the counter, evidently having graduated from being the mascot, and we ended up ordering our food from us.

"Hi Danny. " Tucker said, deliberating on which sandwich was the meatiest. How do I know? He always does that.

"Let me guess. The extreme burger? It's our special and the bun is covered with bacon." Danny asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! How did you know dude?"

"Your meat obsession is kinda obvious. That's our most meat-covered burger yet. You're perfect for each other." Danny replied jokingly.

"True enough. I gues the whole school knows about that," Tucker grinned. Sam was glaring daggers at him but he continued to be oblivious.

"And I'll have a tofu burger, thanks. Keep his as far away from mine as possible." Sam continued to glare at Tucker, and I couldn't help but laugh at their argument.

"Don't make a scene you guys!" I punched Tucker on the arm since he was the closest and the least physically fit. It's always best to avoid Sam's rage. "I'll have the regular nasty burger."

"Alright, should be done in 5 minutes or so. Drinks?"

"Sure." I said, and Sam and Tucked nodded in agreement. We took the cups and paid, heading to our usual booth to wait for the burgers to be done.

"I didn't realize he worked here." Tucker said. "So how did the ghost fight go at the end of lunch go?"

"Pretty quick. Danny made it there first so I didn't have to do much actually." I shrugged. I wasn't technically lying, just… leaving out the part where I let him get there first on purpose.

"What ghost was it?" Sam asked.

"Skulker. That guy is really creepy. Who would want a rug made of skin? It wouldn't even be soft, I mean come on." I shook my head and ate some more of my burger. Ghost fighting really drains your energy.

"No kidding. You know actually, this evening while you were fighting Technus, we accidentally tackled Danny." Tucker said around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, he's actually really good at slipping away too. He's at least as elusive as you are." Sam smirked. "You'll have to up your game if you want to stay on top."

"Haha real funny Sam. He's backed by Vlad, he has to be all sneaky – it's probably in the job description." I snorted. "And Tucker, at least try to keep your food in your mouth."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm already finished, see?" Dang, but Tucker eats fast. He must have seen my incredulous expression because he grinned.

"It was the best burger I've ever had!" He crossed his arms defensively. "Not my fault meat is so delicious."

"You say that every time you come here." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy here we go." I said as some screams filtered in from outside and a breath of cold air passed through my lips. I stood and went into the restroom. "Going ghost!"

I flew outside and saw… the box ghost. Ugh, typical. I swear that guy just shows up more and more often as time goes on. How does he even get out of the ghost zone so quickly? For that matter, I didn't think I'd released him yet! Maybe I should try to get my parents to make a rectangular thermos, because if it could hold him for longer, that would be a relief.

On cue, the Red Hunter showed up. It was weird, earlier, when I was fighting Technus, he kept calling me "boy," but I'm pretty sure I look like a girl, and he's never done that before. He seemed confused and it was easier to take him down than usual. Well, that and my irritation at being called a boy – it was like he expected someone else to show up.

"Oh great. It's _Boxy._ Again." The Red Hunter/Danny muttered.

"Tell me about it." We weren't on good terms exactly, but our opinion of this particular ghost was the same.

"For all the fact that his brain seems as empty as one of the boxes he loves so much, he can really get around." I snorted.

"Eh, I'll have him captured in just a sec. You can get back to whatever you were doing." Danny nodded and waved, turning to leave, when the Box Ghost spoke up again.

"Why have the two of you switched? Is it because you seek to distract me from my boooxes?" I rolled my eyes and sucked the ghost into my thermos.

"What is up with all the ghosts today?" I groaned.

"I dunno. Probably some prank," Danny said before flying off.

"Hm, yeah. Wouldn't put it past them," I said to myself, flying invisibly beneath the table I had been eating at and reappearing to slide up next to my friends.

"It was the Box Ghost. Somehow." We stood up and left, as everyone was done with their food, all planning to go home. It was getting late and I wanted to at least try to get my homework done – and I assumed the others were thinking something along the same lines.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ahhhhhh thanks so much for the views and follows and all that I mean dang it makes me really happy. Also writing this makes me pretty happy. Also this chapter is more… planned out? than the previous ones. Or really, I've just been thinking about it more haha. Yeah okay so since I've started writing this, DP has been invading my dreams. And it never actually helps with writing because it has nothing to do with this story!_

 _Invader Johnny: Who doesn't? The Box Ghost is ridiculous._

Danny's POV

Okay, something was up, that was the one thing I knew for sure. Why else would the ghoss be getting Val Phantom and I confused? We have pretty much nothing in common! Sure, we both fight ghosts, but that's really wear the similarities end, I mean she's a ghost for crying out loud!

Due to all this suspicion, I decided to not trust my memories (everyone knows you lose them if you get overshadowed or something) and actually go to the library. Oh boy, I was turning into my ol- hah! I don't have an older sister what am I talking about… Okay yeah I definitely was going to get a look at the more recent newspapers. The library did keep a couple copies of most issues.

"Okay… newspapers…" I muttered.

"Were you looking for something?" A librarian asked from over my shoulder.

"Oh, um, yes actually. Where do you keep the more recent newspapers?" I was actually glad she showed up, since otherwise I might have been wandering the stacks for hours.

"Just down that aisle. Good luck with your schoolwork." Yeah. That was totally what I was doing. I wondered what she'd think if she knew the truth.

(x)

Ok so I had looked over a bunch of recent newsletters and I noticed that they looked…weird. After about a month back, it looked like all the newspapers were sort of… blurry around the edges. Plus they seemed to glow a bit, like a ghost had possessed them or something. Very suspicious.

But the real kicker was the magazines from before that… they confirmed what the ghosts had been saying – Phantom was a guy, and the Red Hunter was, well, a huntress.

Now that wasn't too bad, seeing as ghosts didn't like us anyway, and a stupid prank like this would be totally up their alley, but there was one article… and the Fenton kid my age? Was **Danny** Fenton, not Val. Wait, if Val Phantom was somehow switched with me, and so was Val Fenton… Fenton, Phantom… oh for the love of all that is good and holy. How is that even possible!

A few more pieces clicked into place as I looked over the rest of the article – the article on _the portal accident,_ more importantly, **ghost** portal, and the fact that the Fenton kid had been caught in it…

WOW ok nope this is obviously a very elaborate prank. No way could this be true!

"Haha, very funny, ghost. Nice little trick you pulled, now how about you show your face and I'll let you off easy." I said, loud enough for any ghost nearby to hear, but not loud enough for any snooping normal people.

But there was no ghost. I asked again, a bit louder, but still no ghost. I was pretty sure it wasn't just hiding, since ghosts are total show-offs and would never pass up this good of an opportunity.

Which meant…

Well, honestly I wasn't sure what it meant, but a ghost was definitely involved. How else could two people completely switch lives like that? I really did not want to meet a ghost this powerful, simple prankster or not.

Okay, well I needed to talk to Val about this, and I would need some serious proof.

"Uh ma'am? Can you check out newspapers?" She looked at me funny.

"Why don't you just take some pictures with your technology things? We can't just loan out something like that it'll get ruined." Ok yeah, he could see that. Newspapers didn't exactly get much respect.

"Haha, duh. Thanks." He smiled and went to take some pictures. Time to enlist a little help from Val…

(x)

 _"_ _WHAT?"_ Okay maaayyybe he should have been a bit more tactful in how he brought it up. Just sitting with the three and blatantly stating it was honestly a kinda stupid idea.

"Ok, where did you even get the idea I'm a ghost? And since when were you switched with me? Sorry, I just don't see it." Val was less than pleased with his accusations.

"Yeah, Danny, that last bit is extra far-fetched. Where's your proof?" Tucker looked at him skeptically.

"Here, look." I showed them the pictures I had taken. "You can verify them if you want, the newspapers are still in the library, I'm sure." I shrugged.

"Nah, this seems real." Sam said. "I don't think you have it in you to throw together this good of a hoax." She shrugged.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically. "Uh… no hard feelings about stuff, right? I mean, you know my secret now too so it's a fair trade."

"Wait, but we already kn-" Val slapped her hand over Tucker's mouth too late.

"Well. That's nice." I rolled my eyes and gave Val a half-hearted glare. I had more important things on my mind right then anyway.

"So do you have any guesses as to who did it?" Val asked, changing the subject.

"No, I thought you guys might. I mean you're more qualified to know about ghosts and such."

"You know, I have one question." Sam started. "How did you know Tuck and I were in on the whole Phantom deal?" I stared at her blankly.

"Uh… I… wow I'm not sure." Way to make me question myself. Existential crisis in 3… 2… 1…

"Probably the switch thing." Aaaand Val to the rescue. An unexpected save, but welcome nonetheless. Ok yeah no I was still kinda freaking out.

"I mean if he really was me, then probably some ghost changed it. Even their powers can't completely change reality. Well, without the gauntlet anyway – and that works for everyone."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sam said.

"Hey, at least it was an interesting summer." Tucker shrugged.

At this, the lunch bell rang.

"Meet after school?" I asked. There was a chorus of yeses and we all headed to class.

(x)

After a couple of minor ghost attacks, the day was over, and it was time to formulate a plan. We had agreed it was for the best if we got our own bodies back. It's never a good thing to just go along with a ghost's plans, since they generally don't end well for the people involved.

"Okay, so your house then?" I asked Val. "Like, you as in Fenton you." I clarified. Dang but this was confusing.

"Yeah, that's where the ghost files are kept. If whatever caused this is something we've seen before, we can find it in there."

"It'll take a while, though, won't it?" Sam observed. "We've encountered a pretty high number of ghosts."

"Don't worry! I have the files all nice and organized on my PDA, so we can filter by power level." Tucker grinned. "Christine is so wonderful."

"Hey, Danny? How come you're taking this so calmly? I mean, we already knew your secret, so us taking it in stride is expected, but…" She trailed off, her intentions pretty clear. Why had I just accepted that a ghost could even be half-human?

"Well, I had all night to think about it? And besides, if I was you, then I would have already know somewhere in my subconscious aaaaand, okay actually I'm panicking on the inside a little bit." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. I should improve my lying skills.

Tucker and Sam looked at me sympathetically.

"It took us a little while to get used to it too. It'll be fine." Sam waved her hand dismissively.

"Besides, she doesn't work for an evil mastermind." Tucker muttered before looking surprised and glaring at his own mouth. Good to know at least one person was worse at secret-keeping than I am.

"Ok, now that does not surprise me in the slightest. I'd ditch the guy, but I don't want to know what happens to people who cross him."

"Yeah. You don't." Val wrinkled her nose. "He is one seriously messed up dude. Needs a cat. Or maybe several cats."

"He wants to kill her dad, marry her mom, and have her as some sort of creepy minion-daughter." Sam explained as they walked up the steps to the Fenton household. Val put in the password and opened the door.

"Okay, be quiet so my parents don't catch us. I want to get to the bottom of this as quick as we can." Val led us up the stairs without incident and we sat down to go through the files. It was time to get reading.


	4. Chapter 4 (part 1)

_A/N: man, every chapter I post gets all these views and stuff and I don't have any specific way to thank you, so if you have anything you want to happen before this fic is done, you can stick it in a review and I'll try to fit it in somewhere._

 _Invader Johnny: omg thanks for alerting me I fixed it – speaking of, anyone who sees a typo should tell me cuz I have no beta. For that matter, if you have the time and willingness, I would be down to have a beta. And I'm happy to beta for other people too._

Val's POV (Part 1 of 2)

Reading through files isn't too difficult, so my mind started to wander a bit. Did I really want to get my old life back? I was conflicted – I'd have a job on top of a job and would be pretty close to being an outcast. Then again, it wasn't fair to Danny to leave it as is, and honestly I wouldn't mind having a normal parent who didn't go around in a hazmat suit yelling about ghosts.

Well, the deciding factor was probably the fact that a ghost caused it. Sure, there were a few nice ones, but ghosts were usually just evil blobs of ectoplasm. There were ghosts that left the ghost zone just to attack this one after all.

"Do you think Ghost Writer did it?" asked Tucker.

"Nah, we aren't rhyming, and he isn't this stealthy." I replied, scrolling through a few more files.

"Oh, and it says he's in prison." Tucker had connected his PDA to the computer we kept the files on so he could read through some too. Sam and Danny were just looking over my shoulder.

"Do you think I could be this?" Danny asked, pointing to the screen.

"The Reality Gauntlet? We destroyed that." Sam responded.

"And it's more thorough." I sighed. "It wouldn't have left any evidence."

"Yeah those newspapers count as evidence don't they." Danny said.

After we scrolled through a few more entries, a more possible one showed up - Desiree, the wish granting ghost. I called the others over (Danny had flopped back onto the bed and Sam was looking with tucker), and asked what they thought we could do about it.

"Well if it is Desiree, you should just find her and wish for it to go back to normal." Sam said, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's probably in the Ghost Zone, since there haven't been any weird wish-things recently." I paused, thinking.

"Maybe we could take the Specter Speeder and try to find her?" Tucker suggested.

"That's a bit dangerous, but I think it's a good idea Tuck." Danny mused, nodding. We gave him strange looks.

"Tuck? I don't think anyone's called me that before…" Tucker said, looking a bit puzzled. Danny looked a bit surprised.

"But I thought… never mind, it's probably one of those switch things."

"Yeah Desiree's whole wish granting thing is a bit iffy when it comes to changing the past. Remember when Val lost her powers because I wished we'd never met? The thermos still worked." Sam said.

"Huh, that never occurred to me… It was _my_ powers that fixed it. And Desiree was still in the human world even though there had technically never been a portal." That was weird. Well, I guess it makes sense that her powers would be limited. She wasn't Clockwork or the Reality Gauntlet, and even those powers were limited.

Wait, was it fair to Danny to just give him back his life without warning him of some of the horrible memories he'd get? Like, watching everyone die?

"Hey, uh, Danny? Are you sure you want this life back to normal? I mean some pretty awful stuff has happened…" I should have thought of this earlier. What if when he gets back he regrets it and blames me? I'd rather not be enemies.

"What? No, we're better off if it's back to normal. Whatever the ghosts are planning has to be stopped. Even if they aren't planning anything we can't leave it this way, what if someone else sees those newspapers?" Well, as long as Danny was okay with it, I guess I was too. He was right after all, since even though I'm halfway to being one, I can't trust ghosts.

"Well then, to the portal!" Tucker said, going to the door. We all followed and were soon downstairs in the lab, having snuck behind my parents. Or should I start thinking of them as Danny's parents? Nah, that was too weird.

"I suppose this solves the mystery of why I look nothing like my dad, huh." Danny said as we got into the speeder. "Or, well, your dad, I guess."

"Yeah I kept wondering if I was adopted or something." I hopped into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take me in there?" Danny asked nervously. "I do hunt ghosts, I'm sure they don't like me much."

"Pfff, you're fine. We have the two best ghost fighters I know of in the same vehicle. And besides, in the ghost zone, humans can phase through stuff." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Tucker continued.

"Well, we are searching for a dangerous wish granting ghost," Danny said, "So be careful what you say." We all gave him a look to say that we'd done this before. "Sorry. Habit." He looked embarrassed.

"Well anyway, welcome back to the ghost zone," I said as I flew the speeder through the portal, "Now that we're not handcuffed together and running from Skulker, you'll get a better look at it."

"Oh, great, because I just _love_ the color green." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't forget the purple!" I joked.

"You know, it kinda matches Sam's outfit," Tucker muttered.

"Well, the black is what pulls it together. Maybe the Ghost zone needs a redecorator." Sam said sarcastically. Danny and I rolled our eyes and he changed the subject before there was any chance of things escalating. They already have the meat/veggies debate, no need to add another.

"So where do you think she is?" Danny asked, looking out the window. "Do we have a plan?" At this, Sam spoke up.

"Well, I thought we could go find Frostbite and ask to use the Infimap."

"It's a magical map that can lead us to anywhere in the Ghost Zone," I said, seeing Danny's look of confusion.

"Okay… and who's Frostbite?" he asked.

"A yeti. He showed me how to use my ice powers so I didn't freeze to the rest of the way to death." I wondered if he'd remember that Danny was supposed to be Phantom, and if he knew of the Red Hunter.

 _A/N: Ok yeah this is a bit filler-y but I have had way too much stuff this week to write much more. I was going to throw in some stuff this chapter but it'll have to wait. I have a battle scene going but… not finished. Sorry! For now you get chapter 4: part 1 (which is 23 words above my lower limit of 1000 because I reeeeallyy don't break promises). I would have finished but! I always post once a week (sometime between Monday and Sunday) and I'm not sure I'll even have access to a computer after this._


	5. Chapter 4 (part 2)

_A/N: and here's chapter 4 part 2. Ah man I feel so bad about how I split this up. Well anyway, this one has a battle scene so I hope that makes up for it? Also it is the beginning of the solid plot I have planned muahahaha_

 _Please tell me what think of the fight scene? It is not, admittedly, intended to be a very long one, but I'd like suggestions so I can make better ones in the future!_

 _Also, good news! I have a tumblr now – (anemptymorgue .tumblr(.com)) I'll use it for art and also to answer any pressing personal questions XD you should still review on here though to make me happy (pretty please?)_

 _Invader Johnny: Valerie captures Danny in D-Stabilized to get information on the Ghost Zone, so I'm assuming she didn't know much about it, which would transfer over to Danny._

 _PhoenixWillowsRox88:_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _read on my friend, read on_

Val's POV

"Oh no..." I muttered, looking over and noticing Skulker's island. "I totally forgot about that."

"Hey, that looks like that one place we got chained together and had to fight off the hunter ghost." Danny commented.

"That's because it _is_." I was really hoping Skulker wasn't around, though the likelihood of that was pretty low. As if on cue, said ghost fired a blast at the Spectre Speeder. Luckily, it missed, thanks to a qucick swerve. Danny met my glance and nodded slightly.

"Keep going in the right direction." I said to Sam. "I'm going ghost!" I shouted, flying through the wall. Danny followed me after going out the normal way – through the door.

"We meet again, whelp." Skulker said with a malicious grin.

"Yeah, but this time she has backup!" Danny yelled, flying in behind me. Skulker looked a bit confused, but seemed to remember himself halfway through and smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I jumped, turning around to see Vlad grabbing Daniel by his arm and zapping him with the Plasmius Maximus… which did nothing. Everyone involved just sort of stared at the two, and Vlad shook his head.

"Wait… why did I use it on you?" He asked, staring at the device and looking at Danny.

"What was that? And who are you?" Danny said, glaring at the newcomer.

"That… is Vlad. And I think his human half means he doesn't quite know what's going on. At least not all the way." I said, joining Danny in glaring at the man.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I do and don't know! I'll be taking both of you!" Vlad split into four and herded us into the net Skulker had fired while we were distracted. "Ahahahaha! I have you now!" Vlad laughed. It didn't last long, as Danny and I both fired – he his gun, and I my ecto-blasts, and broke free of the net.

"We might be able to fight them off if we work together!" Danny shouted, and we ended up back to back, but even that wasn't enough – Vlad deflected all of our blasts, and Skulker's missiles really had to be dodged, since even if you blocked them they had some serious kickback, so we were both too busy to get the upper hand. It was looking like we might actually get captured, until...

"Hey! Back off!" Sam and Tucker to the rescue. I grinned. Those two always had my back, and here they came in with a vehicle absolutely stuffed full with anti-ghost technology. Sam was piloting the thing like a pro (though she had admittedly driven the thing before) and Tucker was helping with the weapons.

Ever since the incident with Walker, we (especially me) had been working on incorporating as many of the weapons that were on the Fenton RV into the Spectre Speeder. After all, my parents had never quite finished it since they didn't really want to go into the Ghost Zone with just a small vehicle. Knowing them, they'd only be satisfied with something the strength of the Ops Center.

The Spectre speeder may not have been at that level, but it did a number on Vlad's clones, and Danny was able to work on taking out Skulker as I fought the original Vlad. I thought I heard him make some pretty witty comments, but was too focused to hear them.

"Alright Vlad, how about you call it quits while you're ahead. We have you surrounded." Vlad looked thoughtful for a moment then disappeared.

"He'll probably be back, but I think we're safe for now. We need to get to Frostbite." I said, flying back into the speeder.

"I just hope we don't run into any more ghosts…" Tucker said.

"Ugh, thanks for jinxing it." I growled. "Sam, keep the wheel. I'm going to stay on the lookout for ghosts." I grabbed two sets of Fenton phones and flew back out to rejoin Danny, who had set up shop on the roof.

"Y'know, for all the fact that I knew he was bad, it's still kinda off-putting." Danny said as he put the earpieces in.

 _"_ _Yeah, and the guy is our mayor!"_ Tucker interjected. _"Everyone's Fenton phones working?"_

"What are these exactly? Any weird uses beyond the normal communicator stuff?" he asked, tapping the ear piece.

 _"_ _Nah, they're pretty normal for a Fenton invention."_ Sam said. _"See any suspicious activity? Like, say, Vlad following us with more ghostly backup?"_ I shook my head, then remembered myself and responded verbally.

"No, and I don't think he could get that many that fast… maybe he's planning a sneak attack. That or he's trying to figure out what's going on." I said.

"Yeah, he did seem pretty confused with the whole switching places thing." Danny added. "Maybe his ghost half kept his memories from being completely overwritten."

All of a sudden, a new voice crackled in. _"What are you kids up to now?"_

 **"** **Jazz?!"** Danny exclaimed. I looked over to him.

"You know my older sister?" I asked.

"I – no? I don't think so? I just…" He scratched his head.

 _"_ _Val? Who is that?"_ Jazz asked me. _"Why does he have a Fenton Phone? And where_ _are_ _you?"_

"Danny, he's… it's a long story, and we're in the Ghost Zone. Sorry, probably should have told you about this Jazz." I took a deep breath. "Somehow Danny and I have... switched places."

 _"_ _Wait, isn't Danny the Red Hunter? I thought he wanted to kill you!"_

"What! I would never!" Danny said indignantly. "I don't even destroy the ghosts I do catch!"

 _"_ _I'm not sure handing them over to Vlad is much better dude."_ Tucker commented, eliciting a glare from Danny down at the top of the speeder.

"Well, nobody else had a ghost portal I could get to! And he wasn't about to just let me wander into his lab whenever I wanted."

 _"_ _Guys can we please stop arguing and explain the rest to Jazz?"_ Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry sis. So… actually Danny is technically your younger brother and I'm the Red Huntress and we think Desiree, the wishing ghost, is behind it." I said as quickly as possible, seeing that the Far Frozen wasn't far ahead of us, and the connection with Jazz would probably break soon. The Fenton phones didn't have an infinite range.

 _"_ _Wow. That's uh… quite a shock."_ MY suspicions were proved correct, as her voice was getting fuzzy.

"Yeah, well, we're almost there and you're cutting out so… I guess you'll know how it went soon." I said, phasing back into the speeder.

 _"_ _Bye." Kzzzzzzzzzzkk._ And with that, our line back home went dead.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: last chapter ended quite dramatically i think. Hopefully that made up a bit for the split in half chapter! (it probably didn't haha) also it would be cool if I could get a few more reviews on this lil thing. Speaking of, shoutout to Invader Johnny for being such a great reader! I really appreciate those reviews._

 _Invader Johnnny: Hehe yeah Jazz is used to just accepting strange explanations, and there's really no reason for them to make that story up._

Danny's POV

"Woah…" I had never seen that much snow and ice in the same place before – it was really cool looking. Pun intended.

"Welcome to the Far Frozen." Valerie said with a sweep of her hand. "You'll meet the Yetis soon, so don't shoot. They look intimidating but they're really nice."

"Do you think they'll mistake Danny for the halfa? The ghosts don't seem to be affected by Desiree's magic." Sam said. I had joined the rest of them back in the Speeder so we had turned off the Fenton Phones.

"Oooh, well if that's true be prepared to get some strong hugs." Val laughed. "Also they'll call you 'the Great One.'" I made a face.

"That sounds really awkward… I mean I have no memory of meeting them." I shrugged. "That's fine though, I don't mind hugs I guess."

"And here they are!" Tucker said, pointing out the window. Sam landed us just outside of the Yeti village and slid on a coat before tossing one to me.

"In case you hadn't guessed, it's cold here." She said sarcastically before opening the door and hopping out.

"Brr! Dang no kidding!" I said, following her out the door as I zipped up the coat. At least my top half would be warm.

"Ah, Great One!" The yeti with an ice arm said, walking up to me and patting me on the bag. "It has been a long time, friend!"

"Er, about that…" I started. "Um, Valerie and I have been switched. Right now she's technically the halfa… whatever that is." I muttered the last bit.

"Eh, it's not that important." Val said, closing the door to the speeder behind her. "We won't be here for long – we need to get this back to normal."

"And who is this?" the yeti asked, pointing towards Val.

"I'm Valerie, but call me Val – it's less formal." She responded. "And Danny and I have switched places, as far as we can tell." Frostbite looked a bit confused, so Val went ghost.

"This probably clears up what I mean. Oh, and Danny, that's Frostbite." She said, Frostbite giving her an incredulous look, though he seemed to accept the explanation.

"Yeah, so we need to find the ghost Desiree so she can switch them back. None of us can think of a different ghost that could do this." Sam said, though there was a bit of a question in her words, in case the yeti knew someone else who could pull this kind of trick.

"And so you need the InfiMap to find her." Frostbite nodded. "Very well, you know to be careful." I was still a bit lost as to what was going on.

"Er… I'm guessing the InfiMap is a map of the ghost zone? Or…?" I said, having freed myself from Frostbite's grasp when he left to get the aforementioned map. Or, well, I assume he left because of that.

"Yeah. It can take you places if you ask it to as well." Tucker answered. Well, that would explain why they didn't just make a copy so we wouldn't have to come all the way out here. I nodded in understanding. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Frostbite returned and handed me a fancy scroll-looking thing. I stared at it, then handed it to Sam because she was right next to me and probably knew how to use it.

"Alright, everybody grab on." She said, unrolling it to reveal that it was, in fact, a map. It looked a bit odd, and gave the feeling that it was moving around, plus it didn't have any north or south or distance markings, but it was clearly a map. I grabbed onto the end as tightly as I could, and prepared for… whatever it would do.

"InfiMap, take us to Desiree!" Val said, as she was the last to get a hold on the map, and we were whisked off our feet and into the air. I watched below, glad I wasn't afraid of heights, as the Far Frozen got smaller and smaller as we zipped away.

"This thing is way faster than the Spectre Speeder. Or my hover board." I said, glad there wasn't really much air resistance in the Ghost Zone. My hair was blown back, and there was no way anyone could have heard what I said, but I wasn't uncomfortable. I wondered briefly how we could breathe, but put it down to the bizarre qualities of an atmosphere made mostly of ectoplasm and just settled in for the ride.  
(x)  
"So… this is it?" I asked/wondered as we approached one of the purple doors. It was largely indistinguishable from the rest of the floating purple doors, though it had what looked like a lamp on it. I assumed said lamp was meant to represent Desiree's wish-granting powers.

"Who wants to knock!" Tucker said, "Because I am not going to do that." I rolled my eyes.

"I can do it." I took a deep breath. "You guys sure this is a good idea?" Valerie shrugged in response to my question.

"It's our best bet for now." She said, though I could tell she was on edge too. Generally you don't just walk up to your enemy's hideout and knock politely. Speaking of, I raised my hand and quickly rapped on the door. It sounded pretty hollow, considering that it looked like just a random floating door.

"Maybe nobody's home?" Sam suggested hopefully after nobody had answered after a few minutes, but then the door opened a bit.

"Hello?" The ghost (probably Desiree) answered.

"Er… Hi?" I said hesitantly. "Um. Are you Desiree? Because we have a request for her." I said as politely as I could. The door opened wider to reveal that it was the ghost we wanted at the door, and she looked at us incredulously.

"And if it isn't the ghost zone's two greatest enemies. Fancy seeing you here." She looked us up and down appraisingly, as if deciding whether we were worth her time.

"Yeah, well you switched us and we'd kinda like to go back." Val said.

"Why?" Desiree asked, having decided to hear us out for a little while at least. It was a good question, but I had an answer.

"Well it's weird. Also I was able to figure it out, what if someone else does?" Plus the ghosts kept getting confused as to who was who and honestly it was a bit annoying, but I thought it would be better not to go there.

~a brief foray into Desiree's POV (gasp)~

I had not expected for the two ghost hunters to show up at my door. I had not expected them to figure out they had been switched at all, actually. And yet here they both were. It was actually rather funny – they had no idea that Valerie had hated Phantom in her past life. It was tempting to switch them back just to see her reaction, and they had been rather polite about it… but I wanted to up the drama. I'm not stupid, they'll never just let me have free rein to go around the Human World and grant wishes, but I might be able to get them to do something else. They never remember that they can just say 'I wish' and I'm hoping this time will be the same. Even if they did, I'd try to twist it around, so perhaps they are making a wise choice there. The question is, what should I ask for…

"I'm willing to revert you, but what can you do for me?"


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: wow this week was busy. But I still have a chapter! Kinda late, but hey. Nobody's perfect. Also I couldn't figure out what desiree would even want.  
Invader Johnny: when in life is anything free?_

Valerie's POV

"Uh… I'm sure we can do something. But no letting you run amok in the human world okay? That's too much to ask and I think you know it." I looked at her suspiciously. Ghosts are so annoying. Come on, couldn't she just switch us back already? I'm sure something hilarious would ensue.

"Indeed. Actually I had something more… simple… in mind. Retrieve the lamp I used to be trapped in. I don't want to risk someone else trying the same trick." She said. "After it broke, it sent itself to the ghost world, probably somewhere in the real world items dump. That's where such things tend to end up. Hop to it!" She smiled haughtily and slammed the door.

"Ugh. Ghosts." Danny sighed. "Er, no offense Valerie."

"None taken. They're infuriating sometimes!" I glared at the shut door.

"Well, we should get going. We have all weekend, but I don't really want to spend that much time in the Ghost Zone." Sam said, waving the InfiMap a bit.

"Oh hey, we can totally use that to get there!" Tucker said. "It won't take that long if we don't have to worry about navigating."

"Alright, everyone grab on." I said, taking ahold of the map. Once everyone was ready I told it our destination and we were off.

(x)

When we arrived, I realized that this might be more difficult than I thought. There were a lot of real world items around. Finding the pieces of a broken lamp would be a nightmare.

"Hey Danny, do you have something on your suit that could help us out?" I asked, remembering how much technology he had in that suit.

"I have something that detects ectoplasmic contamination, but I don't know if I can key in specifically enough to get just one broken lamp." He said, turning on his suit and poking some buttons on his arm.

"If we can just get in the general area I would be so relieved." Tucker said, looking around at the sheer amount of stuff. "There is a ton of broken junk lying around here."

"Hah, Sam maybe you can find some accessories." I joked, noticing that a lot of the things seemed to be occult, at least in appearance.

"What, and turn into a dragon? No thanks." She said, kicking at a lump of… something.

"Well, I think it's in that direction." Danny said, pointing to the left. "Turns out our brief encounter with her lair was enough to put her in the system. I'm not sure how reliable it is, but it should at least tell us which couple of piles to look through."

"Hey, I'm just glad there's ground here. All that flying was making me feel pretty useless." Tucker said, following Danny's lead.

(x)

After a few hours of digging through piles, I came across something that looked like a piece of a lamp. I remembered vaguely what the lamp had looked like from that day at the fair, and this seemed to fit the bill.

"Hey guys! I think I found a piece. We should search in this area more." I shouted.

"Sweet, this might be over soon." said Danny as we all began to methodically go through the surrounding area. Indeed, it wasn't long before we had the whole thing and were heading back to Desiree's lair.

"It took you less time than I thought." Desiree said with a hint of surprise as she took the pieces from us. "Your wish will wear off in… about ten seconds." She said, slamming the door. (What nobody knew was that she stuck around invisibly to watch the show she knew was coming.)

And sure enough, in ten seconds I was back to normal… and pissed.

"You!" I yelled at Danny.

"Me!" He squeaked back.

"Oh no…" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"You! You ruined my whole life! And then you _tricked_ me! We DATED!" Oh, I was going to get him for that. "I DATED A GHOST!" I activated my suit and Danny's eyes got wide as saucers.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"That's right. You probably didn't mean anything by it did you? What, did you just date me so you could… so you could… keep an _eye_ on me? You knew who I was! This **whole** time you knew!" I accused him.

"Well… well, yes but-"

"NO BUTS! You betrayed me _Fenton._ " I spat. "Or should I say, _Phantom_." How hadn't I noticed?! They look so similar – even their names! Why was I so blind!

"H-Hey, calm down! We're in enemy territory here!" He sputtered, looking around nervously.

"Yeah. Your territory." I glared at him. "And _I'll_ be fine, since _I_ still have this lovely map."

~incoming narrator POV because it's needed right now~

Tucker and Sam were perched precariously on the doorstep in front of Desiree's lair, and looked like they were watching a tennis match. If tennis matches were loud and violent, that is. Valerie and Danny were both able to fly, and with every forward movement Valerie made, Danny went back just as much, so by this point, Valerie had her back facing the two.

"What do you say we knock her out?" Sam said quietly to Tucker.

"I agree. At this rate we might get stranded here." He whispered back. "You think the Wrist Rays will work even though she's not a ghost?"

"We can at least try." She said, lifting up her arm and pointing the weapon. She took a deep breath and then fired. Val's helmet was still down (probably since that was how Danny had been wearing it) so it hit her right in the head.

~and back to Valerie~

"You know what! Just-" I felt something nail me in the back of the head and felt woozy. "Just…" It was then that my control over my suit faded and I began to fall. I managed a brief scream before everything began to fade, and the last thing I heard was that ghost shouting something like 'was that really necessary?' before I passed out entirely.

 _A/N: was that_ **suit** _ably dramatic? Ehehehe but seriously I hope it makes up for how late it is o.o_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: welp if you thought last one was late you sure were in for a surprise. But I did promise to finish this (even tho its not that good lol) so uh. Yeup. Here I am._

 _Invader Johny: yep! She uh. Didn't date Danny when she was Phantom pfft. She had too much of a grudge.  
Panther 4Life: Exactly! Who wouldn't be at least a lil angry about that.  
GhostTaco: Hah nope and I think the response to Invader Johnny might explain that a bit ;)_

Danny's POV

"What the hell guys!" I shouted, diving down to catch Valerie. "She could have died!"

"Uh, no, pretty sure she'd be fine. You can fly pretty fast, and the bottom of the ghost zone isn't exactly a near-by thing." Sam shrugged.

"Besides, she was totally gonna leave us here with no map man. That would _suck._ " Tucker added. I couldn't really argue with their logic, but I was still a little bit mad. It's not safe to fire weapons at people who aren't dead yet.

"Fine. We should really get back to the Far Frozen to return this map." I held out the map to Sam and Tuck, holding Valerie with an arm and holding her up with… whatever let me have people fly with me.

(x)

Once we were back, Frostbite looked relieved to see me back to normal, and we quickly left so we could get back to the ghost portal and the real world before Valerie woke up. I felt a bit guilty about the whole dating her thing… especially since we hadn't done that in the weird switched version of us. Or, wouldn't have. Since not much of it actually happened. My memories of all that were a bit fuzzy, but not completely gone, and they were actually pretty different from reality.

"Danny? You okay?" Sam asked when I almost hit one of the ghost zone's many doors.

"Ah! Whoops, sorry, lost in thought." I responded with a sheepish grin. Tuck just shook his head.

"Well, I know we can phase through stuff in the ghost zone, but you're probably better off not hitting things." She shrugged.

"Well, we're almost there." And then we were. It was surprisingly uneventful, which was a bit suspicious, but I guess sometimes you just get lucky. We all got out of the car and quickly brought Valerie upstairs. I quickly transformed so maybe she would be a little less angry when she woke up.

"Uhm. Did we maybe hit her too hard?" Tuck asked.

"Hah nothing a little cold water won't solve." Sam headed towards the bathroom and I shrugged. It was probably better to get this over with. Especially since it seemed like my parents weren't home yet – usually they were down in the lab or somewhere downstairs but we hadn't run into them. Sam came back into the room with a cup full of (presumably) cold water.

"3… 2… 1…" She said before dumping it on Valerie, who woke with a splutter.

"What on earth….?!"

"Exactly. We're out of the ghost zone." Sam said sarcastically. "Do you have anything else you want to say now that we're not somewhere incredibly dangerous?"

"Ugh, I swear. Look, maybe! Just maybe! I should have waited until we were back here on earth." She shook her head. "But I'm not going back on what I said! What the hell was that Fenton?! When I was the half-ghost I never did anything that… that… stupid!" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well. I dunno. I wasn't thinking super hard about it at the time. Sorry?" I apologized. Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker smirked.

"… I guess I don't know what I expected from a teenage boy… just figures. Well. I am definitely staying mad at you, even if for a different reason. Just because you have a dick doesn't mean you get a free pass to be one, ghost boy." She glared at me and I put up my hands in mock surrender before realizing something.

"Wait… you're not going to tell anyone ar-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I'm mad, not murderous. Well, not anymore anyway. I'm not going to go about killing a human. And I get it ok? It's hard, and I am sure as hell not working for that Vlad guy ever again. But don't think that means I'm on your side! I'll be keeping an eye on you, you can count on that." She said, cracking open a window and deploying her helmet and board. "Cross me again and you'll regret it." She said before leaving out the window.

"Man, she is badass sometimes. Like, I know she's tried to kill you and all, but damn. It's kinda hot." Sam and I glared at Tucker and he shrugged. "What? You can't really deny it, you dated her dude."

"Ugh don't remind me, I feel like an idiot." I sighed. "Well, it didn't go as bad as it could have?"

"Well, it could have gone a lot better. I said it was a bad idea to date her. I think I've been proven right." Sam said. "But I suppose you're right. At least she's not off to tell the newspapers or something." She continued a bit begrudgingly.

"Plus I bet you know all sorts of stuff about her now!" Tucker grinned, clearly with ulterior motives.

"Nah, not really. It's kinda hard to remember all that now. I mean, you probably don't remember a whole lot either. It'll probably be even harder for people who weren't in the ghost zone or directly affected by it all. Which is probably a good thing." I shook my head. Imagine the confusion people would have.

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't start hanging out with that Wes character now that she knows he's right. He does not need more fodder for his theories." Sam said.

"Hah, yeah the two of them together would be a nightmare. People who hate me joining forces. Great." I added sarcastically. Tucker shook his head.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but all that made me hungry. Want to go to the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure." I said, and while Sam didn't look pleased she seemed willing enough to follow along.

"So what was it like being the mascot for the Nasty Burger?"

"OH THAT HYPOCRITICAL BITCH!"

 _The end._

 _A/N: Haha hope that was an ok ending to an ok fic! I might rewrite this someday with ~even more~ salt and better pacing, but for now this is okay. Practice makes perfect I suppose. Sorry again that this took forever and a day!  
-emptymorgue , signing off until next time!_


End file.
